


Date Night

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel takes Ray out on a fancy date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Joel, I don’t have anything to wear. You know that.” Ray signed, flopping down onto the couch.  
Joel stood in front of him and put his hands on his hips. “There’s no way that’s true.”  
“It is though. I don’t have nice clothes. I wear the same shorts all the time. What makes you think I’d have nice clothes?”   
Joel gave him an exasperated look. “Honestly Ray. Not one nice thing? That’s hard to believe.”  
“Go look for yourself then.” Ray gestured toward his bedroom.  
Joel turned and went into the bedroom. Ray picked up an Xbox controller and began to flip through movies on Netflix. Joel came back out as Ray was setting the controller back down, the opening credits for a movie beginning to roll.  
“Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. How can you go 20 some years and not own anything dressy?” Joel stood in the doorway looking perplexed.   
“Well I never needed anything. So ya know.” Ray shrugged.  
Joel rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen, picking his keys up off the counter. Ray gave him a confused look.  
“You’re leaving already? You just got here.” He sounded wounded.  
Joel sighed. “We’re going to get you something nice to wear.”  
“But, movies and pizza?” Ray pouted.  
“Then get pizza and I’ll go get you something to wear.”  
Ray pouted and slouched farther down on the couch, staring hard at the screen. Joel walked over and kissed the top of his head.  
“Be back soon, babe. Love you.”  
Ray grumbled. “Love you too.”  
\--  
Joel came back to find Ray fast asleep on the couch, cheek pressed against the back of the couch and glasses askew. He smiled and set the bags down by the desk. He walked over to Ray and gently nudged the younger man. Ray rubbed at his face and blinked up at Joel.  
“Hey, you came back.”  
Joel smiled. “I said I would didn’t I. Now come on, you have things to try on.”  
Ray made a face. “Really? I have to try stuff on?”  
Joel laughed. “Yes. You do. Since you didn’t want to come with, you need to try them on now.”  
Ray sighed and stood, going over to pick up the bags and going into the bathroom. “Order the pizza.” He called before he closed the door.  
Ray came back out a few moments later in black dress pants and a light blue button up with a deep blue tie slung across his shoulder. He held out the jacket and vest.  
“Why does this thing have like 80 shirts, Joel? This is Texas. It’s hot as balls here.” He looked up still holding them out.  
Joel smiled. “You’ll be fine. Tuck the shirt in and tie your tie.”  
Ray set the jacket and vest down and tucked the shirt in. He pulled the tie off his shoulder and held it in his hands, staring at it hard.  
“Do you not know how to tie it?” Joel held back a smile.  
Ray looked up and pouted. “I never needed to know.”  
Joel smiled and stood. He walked over to Ray and took the tie and tied it. He tightened the knot and used it to pull Ray into a kiss.  
“You look good dressed up.” Joel murmured.  
Ray smiled. “I still don’t know why I need this.”  
Joel laughed and moved to pick up the vest, handing it to Ray. “All in due time.”  
Ray shrugged into the vest and buttoned it then took the jacket from Joel and put it on. “You know, I think it’s pointless to put silky lining on the inside of a jacket.” Ray said, holding open one side of the jacket, exposing the light blue fabric there.  
Joel shrugged but was cut off from answering by a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” He said. “You go change.”  
Ray went back into the bathroom and changed back, hanging the suit up in the closet. Joel had set the boxes on the coffee table and was in the kitchen getting drinks and plates.  
Ray sat down and started a new movie so they had something to watch while they ate.  
\--  
It was a Friday, and it’d been nearly two weeks since Joel had gotten Ray his suit. He was at his desk busy working when Gus came in followed closely by Kara.  
“Special delivery for Ray.” Gus grinned, the other guys all laughed and watched Ray.  
Ray looked up to see Kara carrying a large bouquet of roses. He took them and saw an envelope tucked into the middle of them. He took it out and set the roses down on his desk. Gus had left but Kara had sat down on the couch and was watching happily with everyone else.  
“Don’t you assholes have work or something?”  
Geoff shrugged. “Well that’s the biggest thing of roses you’ve ever gotten. So this has to be something good.”  
Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so good.”  
He sat down and open the envelope and pulled the note out.  
Keep tomorrow free. Wear your suit and be ready by 6. –J  
Ray smiled. So this was what the suit had been for, Ray thought.  
Geoff came over and tried to read the note over his shoulder but Ray folded it closed before he could see.  
“Nosy much?” Ray stuffed the note into his pocket.  
Geoff laughed. “Well now I know it’s something good.”  
Ray rolled his eyes. “Not really. But think what you will.” He turned back to his computer to get back to work, excited for tomorrow.  
\--  
Ray stood in front of his mirror, hair dripping and towel wrapped around his waist. According to his clock he still had 45 minutes till Joel would be there. The shower hadn’t killed nearly as much time as he had hoped it would. He ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what to expect from tonight, though it was apparently something fancy if he had to dress up in that ridiculous suit. Ray sighed and went to the closet. He pulled out a clean of boxers then got dressed, leaving the jacket off. He carried it to the living room and hung it on the back of the chair. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around, unsure of what to do.  
Finally, he pulled his phone out and went back to the bathroom, using the mirror to take a picture. He went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch, twitting the picture. When he was down he tossed the phone down next to him. Ray drummed his fingers on his leg, debating what to do while he waited. His phone buzzed and he picked it up to see who it was. It was Michael.  
Never saw you in a suit. Looking good, man.  
Ray chuckled and sent him a thanks. He looked around and finally decided to just sit on his computer for a while. He rocked side to side in his chair while he waited for the computer to boot. He pulled up tweet deck and scrolled through the flood of notifications of people commenting on his picture, he could get to them later.   
He was closing his email when there was a knock at his door. He grinned and went to answer it. Joel was dressed in a suit as well, holding another bouquet of roses.  
“Really, Joel? More roses?” He chuckled and moved aside so the other man could enter.  
Joel walked in and gave Ray a quick kiss as he passed him. He set the roses down on the counter.  
“What’s wrong with roses? It’s a date. You bring your date flowers when you pick them up.” Joel leaned against the counter.  
Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah, maybe for the first date or an anniversary…” Ray trailed off and frantically pulled out his phone to check the date. “And see? It’s not either of those. So flowers aren’t necessary.”  
Joel smiled and shrugged. “I just felt like it. How long till your ready?”  
Ray gave him a confused look and looked down at himself then back up at Joel. “I just need my jacket.”  
Joel shook his head. “Your hair is a mess. It looks like you just rolled out of bed or something.”  
Ray sighed and went into the bathroom. “Cause your hair is so much better?”  
“It is tonight.”  
Ray came back out and held his hand out. “Better for you?”  
Joel nodded. “Yes. Very much.”   
He picked up Ray’s jacket and held it out so he could put it on. Ray shrugged into it and buttoned it.   
“So are you gonna tell me where we’re going yet or…?”  
Joel pursed his lips in thought for a moment then shook his head. “Nahh. Not fun that way.”  
He took Ray’s hand and led him out of the apartment, waiting while Ray locked up. Joel opened the car door for Ray and closed it for him before going around and getting into the driver’s seat. They drove in silence for a while before Joel pulled into a lot and parked. They got out and Joel led Ray to a large stone building, lit with soft white lights.   
“This looks really fancy Joel.” Ray looked around nervously.  
Joel took his hand and squeezed it. “Well yeah. That’s the point.”  
“How long have you been planning this?” Ray asked while they were being led to their table.  
Joel shrugged. “I don’t know. Awhile I suppose.”  
“You really didn’t have to, you know. I’m perfectly fine with pizza and movies on my couch. As long as I’m with you.”  
They ordered and ate, with Ray protesting that Joel didn’t need to do anything like this. When they were done they left and Joel drove farther away from Ray’s house.  
“Where are we going now?” He looked around, trying to gauge where they could be going, but he didn’t come to this side of town very often.  
“I said I’m not going to tell you. That’d ruin the surprise.”  
Joel parked again and led Ray down a street.  
“A play, Joel? Really?” He asked when he saw the marquee after rounding a corner.  
Joel laughed. “You’ll like it. Trust me.”  
They made their way inside and took their seats.  
“Joel these are really nice seats. You need to stop spoiling me.” Ray shook his head, flipping through the program.  
Joel leaned over and planted a kiss on Ray’s cheek. “Well I like spoiling you. So tough.”  
When it was over, they made their way out.  
“Thank you for an amazing date night Joel.” Ray kissed the back of Joel’s hand.  
Joel squeezed his hand. “Well it’s not over yet.”  
Ray gave him a quizzical look. “What more could you have possibly come up with?”  
“You’ll see. It’s nearby.”  
They walked out and went down the street the opposite way from where they parked. They turned down another street and a park loomed in the distance. Joel tugged Ray along on a park path and they wondered slowly through the park in silence. Ray caught sight of lights up ahead. As they got closer, Ray say that it was a gazebo wrapped in white Christmas lights. Joel lead Ray into it and stood against the railing looking out at the park with Ray. Joel took his hand away and moved out of Ray’s sight. Ray turned and saw Joel on one knee behind him.  
He felt laughter bubble up and he tried to keep it down. “You’re kidding me, right?”  
Joel smiled and pulled out a black velvet box. “Ray Narvaez Jr., I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Wanna spend the rest of your life with me?”  
Ray rolled his eyes and pulled Joel to his feet and gave him a quick kiss. “Of course I will, you idiot. I couldn’t like of a better way to spend it.”  
Joel grinned and slipped the ring onto Ray. “I’m glad.”  
“I love you Joel.”  
“Love you too Ray.”


End file.
